02155
}} is the 2,157th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Tuesday 21 January, 1997. Part 1 The day of the inquest - it is tense in the Glover household. Jan and Ned argue about what shirt he is going to wear. Roy refuses to go. Betty has made Kathy have a stiff drink. They discuss what Kim may be wearing. Kathy bets black chanel. Ned and Jan arrive to give her a lift. Chris presses Kim for an answer on the price of their deal . She is getting James ready for the inquest but Frank bans her from taking the baby. Jan is preparing herself for the inquest when Kim and Frank turn up. Kim tries to speak to Kathy, but Kathy refuses to listen to anything she has to say. She wishes Kim a happy birthday. Mandy encourages Roy to come over and spend time with them. Marlon is unsympathetic. The inquest is underway. The fire officer gives evidence. He tells the court that the contents of the vanity case caused a fireball and blocked Dave's exit from the bedroom. Frank is called next to give evidence . He tells the court about Dave's affair with his wife and reporters scribble all this gossip down. Frank then says that Dave saved his son. Steve has told Rachel about Kim's request that he pretend to be a phantom buyer. Rachel warns him to be careful of doing Kim any favours. Steve just thinks that Rachel is jealous. Kim takes the witness stand at the inquest . She tells the coroner why she had left James on his own for a while. The coroner then asks her why Dave Glover was at Home Farm that night. Kim looks at Kathy as she lies and says that Dave had just come to say goodbye as she was planning to leave. She makes an emotional speech about how much she loved David, but that he wanted to stay with his wife and family. The coroner asks why Dave wanted to see James and Kim says in front of everybody that Dave was James's natural father. Frank looks totally humiliated and walks out of the court. Butch and Roy sit on the swing. Roy talks about Kim and the baby and Butch talks about Zak and Lisa. The coroner sums up. He tells the court that Dave died of multiple organ failure due to burn injury with severe smoke inhilation . He also gives details of the toxicologists report about Dave's alcohol intake which was higher due to the wedding. His verdict is misadventure. Part 2 Jan thinks that the inquest verdict means that Dave was responsible for his own death, and she gets upset. Linda is waiting for Kim in the toilets. She accuses her of lying for her own benefit, basically just to get back at Frank. Kim tells her that she was protecting Dave's family out of love for him. Linda is not impressed. Kim then starts on Biff saying that he knew all about Dave's plans yet kept it a secret from his wife. Kathy has overheard everything. She suddenly realises that Dave was going to leave her that night and forces Biff to admit this. Chris is sarcastic towards Steve when he calls round with some papers for Kim. Steve gets the better of him in the end though. Kathy and Jan have a bit of a row as Kathy leaves the building. Linda and Biff are also rowing. She cannot believe that he could not lie to save Dave's memory. Kim arrives home to hear Frank ranting about her. Then Chris tells her that the bank are willing to loan him £350,000. Mandy finds Kathy sitting on a bench in the dark. She starts to go an about how wonderful and kind Dave was and Kathy starts to laugh. Mandy looks at her strangely. Jan feels worse for going to the inquest. She thinks badly of Kathy now as well. Roy walks out and Linda tells Biff that she is staying with her mum tonight. Frank tells Chris all about Kim's performance today. He cannot believe that she damned him in front of everyone. Chris tells him to get blood tests done. Zak visits Mandy in the wine bar kitchen. He is still moping around after Lisa. Mandy tells him to smarten himself and the house up a bit. Frank is convinced that James is his child. Chris urges him to prove it medically in order to shut Kim and the village gossips up. Frank knows that he would need Dave's blood group. Roy visits Kathy. He finds that she is throwing out all Dave's clothes. He wants to know why she is getting rid of Dave from her life so quickly. She tells him that she knows that Dave never really cared for her and that he was planning to leave. Roy is hurt by her attitude and walks out. Category:Episodes first broadcast on Tuesday